


The beginning of a beautiful relationship

by LadyAvalon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud is naive but not an idiot, M/M, Seph is a kinky bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAvalon/pseuds/LadyAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud is naive, but he is no idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning of a beautiful relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I just let them play.

Cloud supposed that being the General’s aide wasn’t such a bad thing. Some of his classmates had gotten much more degrading and/or boring jobs for their obligatory internship. ShinRa believed in cadets getting the full scope of jobs the company could offer. It also was a very firm believer in free labour.

Cloud didn’t mind. Well, he didn’t mind HIS job. If he had been landed with helping the cleaning crews, he might have objected. Still, cleaning up the General’s office and keeping it tidy was a pretty lazy job. It left him a lot of time to play Angry Chocobos on his PHS. It was just... he kept finding weird stuff around the desk.

First, it had been the handcuffs. That hadn’t raised his eyebrows much. He knew that sometimes the Turks would bring prisoners in to be interrogated. He had always thought there were special rooms for that, but apparently, the General used his office for that too. The same went for the lengths of chain and rope that were sometimes lying around. It was awfully nice rope, though. Black and silky. Cloud had tidied those up, placing them in a box, but they seemed to escape from there regularly.

Then it had been the rings. He had NO idea what they were for. They were too wide to be for fingers, but too small for wrists. He had wondered if they were those weird toe rings he had seen girls wear, but after trying one on, he found that they were too big for that too. So he had dumped them in the box with the other stuff. They made their way out too, but not as often as the rope did.

Next it had been the lube. Cloud had blushed bright red at that, wondering why the General needed such an item in his office. Despite the heat in his cheeks that threatened to melt the skin off his face, he had opened the tube and smeared some on his fingers. He had been surprised how silky smooth it was. Trying NOT to think about the more conventional uses for the item, he had nodded his head and decided his hero used it for some other things. Maybe it was better than sword oil for the Masamune.

A couple of days had passed in his cosy place upon that river in Egypt before all his innocent assumptions had crashed down upon him. Because the next thing he had found had been a... a... a... DILDO. It was impossible to pretend otherwise. It wasn’t one of those weird fancy ones in strange colours or shapes. No, this one was a large, flesh coloured, intimidating cock, standing there on the desk as if trying to put the poor teenaged cadet to shame. Cloud had stood there, mouth agape, eyes wide and cheeks threatening to go into meltdown. And OF COURSE that had been the moment the General had chosen to walk in. Cloud hadn’t even heard the man, so absorbed he was in his embarrassment. It wasn’t until Sephiroth was directly behind him, chuckling darkly in his ear that he had been roused from his state of surprise.

“See something you like, Strife?”

Cloud squeaked before turning so quickly he almost fell over and managing a sloppy salute. Had he not been caught up in the huge mortification of the moment, he might have been thrilled on realising the General knew his name.

“Yessir! I m-mean NO, Sir, I mean....” He trailed off, having no idea what to say. Was there a protocol for interacting with the Demon of Wutai after getting caught staring at a sex toy? He didn’t think his book of regulations covered that somehow...

“At ease, cadet” The General smirked and circled around the desk, seating himself. Cloud relaxed somewhat, but not completely, seeing that the... THING was still there on the desk.

“You didn’t answer my question, Strife.” Cloud squeaked again and tried to get his flustered brain into working order, mulling over what had been asked of him.

“I h-haven’t had enough experience with them to have an opinion. Sir.” He felt like he was sweating bullets, but maybe the answer was evasive enough so that the General would leave him to be happy in that river in Egypt. Judging from the smirk on the General’s face, he wasn’t in luck.

“Of course cadet. How… remiss of me. I had forgotten that education is part of my duties as your assigned CO during this period. I had hoped that the various… hints I had left lying around, would be enough, but it seems you are even more of an innocent than I had assumed. Are you a virgin, cadet Strife?”

Cloud was pretty sure that asking that question was sexual harassment. Except… This was SEPHIROTH. General of the ShinRa army. Demon of Wutai. The Nightmare. The guy with the most elite and adoring fanclub. The guy who could have ANYBODY. So why would he bother with someone like Cloud? He was probably just curious. There were a lot of rumours about the General and his social awkwardness. Maybe they were right.

“Yessir.” He answered, determined to be honest with his hero. The General arched a brow. 

“A pretty, edible morsel such as yourself? How have you managed?” Cloud gaped. Okay, strike out the last inner monologue. This WAS sexual harassment. To HIM. Cloud Strife. From the General. General Sephiroth was sexually harassing Cadet Strife. He ought to get a t-shirt made to celebrate the occasion.

“Um… I don’t know, sir?” His voice was shaky, but he managed to get it out, somehow.

“We shall have to correct that.” The General smirk was positively evil as he looked the boy up and down. “After all, I would be a poor tutor if I did not keep up with your education. Strip”

“W-WHAT?” He was so flustered, he forgot all manners and all protocol and all regulations. Sephiroth just arched a silver brow. 

Cloud fumbled for a moment. He was pretty sure he could walk out now, denounce the General and get into a whole lot of trouble. Or he could walk out, forget all about it and hope that the General would do the same. He chewed his lip. Or he could obey. After all, this was General Sephiroth. The man of his dreams. Dreams that often had him waking up with sticky- OKAY NOT GOING THERE. Slowly, shyly, he started removing his scarf, almost faltering as the General leaned forward in his seat. He tossed it to the floor and started with his armour. His shirt followed. He had to take a few deep breaths before popping the button on his pants and slowly, so slowly he thought he might lose his nerve, pulling the zipper down. He leaned down to untie his boots, and kicked them, along with the pants, to the side with the rest of his clothes. He looked up, face explosive red and saw that the General was looking at him hungrily. That gave him the courage to wriggle out of his boxers. He lost it a second later and covered his… jewels with his hands, ashamed of the semi hard on he had. He had no idea why stripping for the General aroused him. He had always thought it was the other way round.

He gulped as the General stood, circling him like a huge, fierce animal of prey. He gently took Cloud’s hands and pulled them away from his prize. As a reward for not snatching them back, he replace them with one of his own, squeezing gently, drawing soft moans from the boy’s mouth. He leaned in, kissing the cadet hungrily, stealing away his breath, fucking Cloud’s mouth with his tongue.

Cloud was in heaven, or as close to it as he could be without dying. His whole body was on fire and he couldn’t control it as the General played it like a virtuoso. 

“Shall I continue?” The General’s voice purred into his ear “There is no going back from here. I want to do many, MANY dirty things to that sweet body of yours, Cloud. Will you allow me to?”

Cloud mewled in protest as the hand that was grinding against his cock was removed with the question. He pressed forward, almost losing his balance, blinking wide eyed up at the General, processing the question. He knew he should refuse. Leave. Stop before this got any further, but, Hel’s cold hands… the General WANTED him, and so, tossing caution to the wind, he nodded.

“Good” The General smirked, picking up the cadet and sitting him on the chair. He pulled the cadet’s ankles up until they were flush with the arm rests, and then tied them with that silky black rope. He flushed as he finally realised what it was for. His arms were brought behind the back of the chair and tied together there. And then the General pumped the chair up, fingers trailing over Cloud’s cock and balls, making the boy writhe. A ring was pulled down the cock, sitting snug at the base and then another spread his balls apart.

“W-what?!” He wriggled, alarmed, calming when the General pressed two fingers to his lips. 

“I promise you Cloud, trust me, and you will feel pleasure like never before. But you have to trust me, understood?” Cloud licked his lips, tasting those fingers, scared, anxious but so horny he nodded and accepted. 

He watched as the General poured some lube over his fingers, circling them around Cloud’s entrance. Cloud shivered, first from the cool sensation, and then from the pleasure as those fingers started to press inside, dipping shallowly at first, and then deeper, and deeper until three fingers were in, up to the knuckles. The position he was in gave him some view of what was happening and he marvelled at the sight, even as Sephiroth found something inside him that made him twitch. He cried out, begging, incoherent, desperate, as his body threw itself into orgasm, and was denied.

“Do you want to come, Cloud?” Sephiroth pumped his fingers lazily, slowly, teasingly. Cloud nodded, head a blur with the enthusiasm of it.

“Very well. I shall let you come, but only after I have, understood?”

Cloud nodded again “Yessir…” His voice was husky, he barely recognised it as his own. “Please!”

Sephiroth smirked and pulled open the fly of his pants. Long slender fingers pulled out a thick cock, precum already glistening on the tip. He swirled the chair around so that the back was leaning against the desk, making sure Cloud’s hands were not trapped between them. And then, without warning Sephiroth aligned himself with the stretched and slick hole and thrust in. Cloud screamed. He felt like he was being ripped in two, and at the same time, he couldn’t get enough. His brain ran around in frantic circles, even as the General pulled out and thrust in again, harder this time. He set up a punishing rhythm that had Cloud screaming, begging, pleasing, panting, moaning… It felt so good he was sure he was going to die. 

The General worked his hips slowly at first, and then faster, until with a strangled cry he pressed himself as close as he could and shuddered out his release. Cloud could feel the warm wetness filling him up, the mako in it burning his abused hole. He whined, wriggling, desperate for his own release. Sephiroth chuckled and pulled out, watching as his seed dripped from the stretched entrance and onto the chair. Pulling out his PHS he snapped a shot of the cadet, despite the boy’s protests. 

The General leaned in and kissed the boy hard, untying his hands as he did. He pulled off the rings and guided the cadet’s hand to his cock, before pulling back. 

“Come for me, Cloud.” Cloud blushed and tried to protest “Tsk, tsk. We do it like this or I’ll send you off with a hard-on and an order to keep it that way for the rest of the day~” Cloud shivered at the words, fingers pulling on his cock, not because the threat had scared him, but because it had turned him on so much. He pumped his cock harshly, feeling the heat tense and coil, ready to break. When it did, he screamed out the most powerful orgasm he had in his life, blacking out for a few moments, not noticing the General snapping another picture of him. He lay, panting, in the chair, brain fuzzy and body completely relaxed. The General chuckled, untying the boy’s feet and pumping the chair back down to its normal height. 

Cloud mewled as he was set back on his feet.

“Time to get dressed, cadet” Cloud looked up, eyes still blue and innocent.

“Can I get cleaned up, Sir?” He asked. The General smirked.

“No, I want you to dress over all the jizz. You are to leave here and head to my apartment like that. When you get there, you will shower and remain naked.” He reached over to grab the dildo and pressed it into the cadet’s hands “This is a copy of my own cock. When I get home, I want you on your hands and knees on the bed, with this inside your ass. You can be playing with it, or it can just stay inside, but I want your hole stretched by it and your ass in the air facing the door.”

Cloud almost died from the embarrassment. He would have refused then and there, but the General’s words were making his spent cock twitch with need. He quietly dressed and tried to hide the dildo somewhere in his uniform. 

“Ah-ah-ah” The General tsked. “You will carry it in your hand. I will be watching you through the security system, and if I see you hiding it, the consequences will be dire. Do I make myself clear, cadet?”

“Yes, Sir” He ducked his head shyly, eyes straying to the General’s cock, magnificent even in repose. The General chuckled and tilted Cloud’s head up for a kiss, pressing a card into his free hand.

“Go, or I shall have to ravish you again, and I have work to do.”

Cloud nodded and smiled at the General before leaving. He quietly closed the door behind him, smiling at the card to the General’s own quarters. He couldn’t wait for the General to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> It may seem that Seph is taking advantage of Cloud, but believe me, Cloud is not complaining.


End file.
